Leave or die
by Black Swords Man32
Summary: Based off of Mister Grins Go Away Im wathcing Porn, same universe but a different character.


**_Using the universe from "Go Away I'm watching Porn" by Third Fang. If he decides to use some of the stuff I put forward, all right then. Not self insert._**

**[Ddraig talking]**

**_[Protector talking] _**or **_Protector talking_**

**Multiverse thingy?**

All of time and space is endless, more than that really. And here I am, bored out of my mind. Is the thought process of a twenty-something looking being, considered by many to be a jerk, some that guy that will always protect you, feared by many (including his boss), and the person trying to help his brother Ghost off himself, as well as a little bit of a prankster.

_"Bwhahaha,"?_

Da fuck is my brother Ghost laughing at? "Oppai dragon?" I feel stupid saying that. Oh, he's heading off to go find it. Why not. I wait for him to enter a universe than I cast a spell to contact Shadow.

"Yes?" Shadow asks answering.

"I'll be gone for a while, Ghost found something in a dimension, and whatever it is it is fucking hilarious, I'm going to try to find it in another universe," I tell her.

"Yeah, Yeah do your thing. Zuzushi has got no problem with it." I cancel the spell after being told that.

Alright than. I close my eyes and focus. I send out my consciousness, looking for a dimension with the "oppai dragon" that doesn't have my brother in it. I finally find one and I shift through. As what usually happens when I do this I hear the screams of trillions upon trillions of creatures scattered throughout the multiverse, as well as the voices of those that seek to destroy all this, _the elquies. _If Zuzushi is creation and we are her 'soldiers and subjects' then they are creatures of chaos, destruction, they are the ones that seek to return all to the void. And they absolutely fucking hate me. After all, before I was one of hers, I was one of them. I finally reach the veil separating a universe from all of creation. I flare my power for a sec and just walk through.

Right in front of me is the _Dream,_ I really don't feel like doing this, I really hate this guy, so I just flare my power again and, "_**You are good Dream, I am here on a personal curiosity, move aside or** **fall**_." He quickly heads in the other direction. "Now that that's done, here I come Tokyo." I shift through space to appear in Tokyo.

Now than, "Cthulu and Godzilla, I am begging you, do not fucking appear." I wait for a few minutes, "Thank Zuzushi." They didn't appear. Usually when I enter a universe they tend to show up, than again usually I'm fighting my old family.

"Uncle, please get rid of Baka Red," I hear from behind. Son of a bitch. I look and it's _Nothing_.

"Nope," I'm essentially on vacation, not dealing with this. I turn around and walk into a shadow. Here we go Kyoto. Higher chance of supernatural shit, but less on the danger scale.

"Cool trick uncle, you going to go get rid of Baka Red now?" ... This is going to be a thing now, isn't it?

* * *

It's been 24 fucking hours, finally got her distracted, mind you I ended up stuck inside of the person I was looking for, and about 10 or so years before he becomes what I was looking for. "So let me get this straight, the dragon in my left arm was capable of killing immortals, and your a monster of pure chaos and darkness and combat, essentially a monster capable of destroying universes, and your running from a dragon immensely weaker than you?" the kid, Ise, asks.

_**"Oi, I'm on vacation basically, if I did something to make her leave me alone I would have to go elsewhere**_," I respond.

_**"[And the reason why nobody fucking remembers you is because you used to go against the person you work for? How does that**_ work?]" the dragon asks.

"_**The creatures of chaos are essentially returning everything to nothing, including memories of them, and since I was one, I am immune to that and everybody forgets about me, except Zuzushi, Shadow, you two now, the Dream, Nothing, those things, and my brother Ghost remembers me somewhat,"**_ I answer.

* * *

_**About 10 - 12 years later **__**Ise POV**_

"And that's the story of how I got a dragon in my left arm, and an eldritch abomination that even other eldritch abominations fear." I finish up my story looking around the room. Everybody has a face of awe, except my childhood friend from Kyoto who has heard it before. With a straight face that even _Protection_ would approve of, I lift up my phone and take a picture.


End file.
